The use of Pb-free solders on Cu conductors have become widely adopted in various electronic components including consumer electronic products, aviation electronics, computers, military weapons, communication devices, satellites, and aerospace electronic components. The formation of whisker growth on Sn solders has become a serious reliability issue. The Sn whisker growth can extend to several hundred microns in length which can create electrical shorts between adjacent solder legs on a conductive device. Long term reliability of Pb-free solders on Cu conductors is essential. Heretofore, there has been no solution to the whisker growth problem within Pb-free solders.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.